This invention relates to a pneumatic tire for high speed driving which has an excellent high speed durability.
Conventional pneumatic tires for high speed driving are flat tires which have at least two carcass layers and in which carcass cords of these carcass layers cross one another between plies at an aspect ratio (a ratio of a tire sectional height measured from a bead to a tire maximum width) ranging from 0.25 to 0.75. The rubber thickness between the upper and lower carcass cords is up to 50% of a carcass cord diameter in order to reduce the tire weight. For this reason, when large stress in a lateral direction acts upon the tires when driving on a high speed circuit, so-called "CBU (Casing Break-UP)" is likely to occur.